55 Years
by PsychicEmbrace
Summary: So this is just a one shot. It goes over 55 years of a person's life from someone watching him. It is 55 years of a person's life all summed up with one question each year. There is some angst in the Teenager years so heads up. Please read and review. -J


**Whoa. I just sat down and made this in a flash. I'm not even sure where I got the idea... but MAN am I proud of my work! Review on your thoughts if you can please. Thanks!**

**55 Years**

_I am your guide. Each year you may ask me a question and I will truthfully answer it. Although the way I was created was through imagination, I am a Gardevoir all too real. Call me what you like, for I will be with you for your entire life._

1 Year old:

"Where Am I?"

_Planet Earth dear._

2 Years Old:

"What's your name?"

_I am Gardevoir. Please call me what you like._

3 Years old:

"Why is the sky blue?"

_Because sunlight reflects of the surface of the water making a blue color._

4 Years old:

"Do girls have Cooties?

_You will find out in time dear._

5 years old:

"How do I stand up to a bully?"

_Tell him first to stop. If that not work, tell an adult and get help._

6 years old:

"Why is Mommy's tummy bigger?"

_You will be an older brother._

7 years old:

"How do I stop my sister from bugging me?"

_It will stop in time dear. You will be very close._

8 years old:

"How are babies made?"

_The stork bird comes and drops them off. _

9 Years old:

"What is death?"

_…when someone can't stay on earth with you. They move on to another life._

10 Years old:

"Why do we even do homework?"

_No idea._

11 years old:

"Are you real?"

_To you I am._

12 Years old:

"Why did you tell me that birds drop of babies?"

_Just my way of saying "you will find out"_

13 Years old:

"Is high school scary?"

_It could be, but you have friends to protect you._

14 Years old:

"I 'm a MOTHER FATHER GENTLEMAN!"

_I'm a… I'm a… I'm a… MOTHER FATHER GENTLEMAN!_

15 Years old:

"Will I ever be able to see you?"

_No, I'm sorry._

16 Years old:

"Why should I stay alive?"

_Because you are a great, intelligent and caring person. Never forget that. You may talk to me anytime._

17 years old:

"My friends found a hobby of mine that is un-cool and now people are picking on me, what do I do?"

_Roll with it. They can only make you feel bad if you let them. And who cares if it's un-cool, you like it and that is what matters._

18 years old:

"My girlfriend left me. Will I ever find love?"

_Of course you will._

19 years old:

"Why is Pokémon so cool in collage?"

_I won't complain a bit._

20 years old:

"What car should I get?"

_A super cool sports car with jet engines and… oh wait. Never mind. A good car with nice MPG, good car fax._

21 years old:

"Do you drink?"

_Nope._

22 years old.

"Work sucks."

_I know._

23 years old:

"My country is going to war. Should I join my friends?"

_If you wish, but it is very dangerous."_

24 years old:

"My squad mate's baby is on the way. What should we name her?"

_Hmm… Jayla?_

25 Years old:

"The father died… how do I break the news?"

_I… I don't know._

26 years old:

"I'm all alone! My base got attacked and I'm alone in the wilderness! What do I do!?"

_Follow your instinct. That will guide you to safety._

27 years old:

"I got the Medal of Honor."

_I'm so proud of you right now._

28 years old:

"My parents died a few years ago and I didn't hear until now. What do I do now?"

_Remember them and honor them by making the best life you can!_

29 Years old:

"I'm lonely. I just need company."

_I'm always here._

30 Years old:

"Is the decline starting?"

_Um… no?_

31 years old:

"How about now?"

_No comment._

32 years old:

"Do you like drawing or writing?"

_Oh yes! Er. I mean… Of course I do._

33 years old:

"Why are people strange?"

_Because people are all different. I'm sure to them you are strange too!_

34 years old:

"I got the manager position!"

_Great work!_

35 years old:

"The company agreed to help me build an orphanage!"

_You are a good person._

36 Years old:

"So I have a daughter now. Jayla came to the orphanage after running away. I took her in."

_My best wishes go to you and her._

37 year old:

"She has an addiction. What do I do?!"

_Help her and console her to go to rehab._

38 years old:

"She came back! She is all clean thanks to you!"

_No. You did all the work. I'm just here._

39 years old:

"She's getting married… of only her real father could see this!"

_He can. Trust me. I know._

40 years old:

"Why is Pokémon so cool with me again?"

_I do believe your mid-life crisis has begun. But again, I won't argue with Pokémon!_

41 years old:

"Toys are cool."

_Yep._

42 years old:

"Are you a woman?"

_…yes I am._

43 years old:

"I'm a grandfather now."

_Congratulations!_

44 years old:

"I don't feel so good…"

_Go to the doctor._

45 years old:

"I'm healthy again!"

_I'm relieved. Thank goodness._

46 years old:

"What do you want to do now?"

_I really want ice cream right now._

47 years old:

"I can retire in about three years!"

_Good for you! Go for it!_

48 years old:

"I feel great. That mid-life crisis is what I needed to do what I wanted."

_I'm happy for you. _

49 years old:

"Something's wrong with my body. The doctor says I have cancer."

_…no…_

50 years old:

"Good news! He said we beat it!"

_THANK GOODNESS! I was so worried!_

51 years old:

"In-laws are annoying."

_Yes they are._

52 years old:

"Tell me… I feel I don't have much time left. Will I ever see you in the flesh?"

_… I can't say it!_

53 years old:

"Will I ever stop suffering?"

_Soon I fear… soon…_

54 years old:

"What… what can you tell me?"

_I will see you soon._

55 years old:

"Goodbye…"

_Welcome home…_

* * *

Epilogue:

"I can see you finally."

_"I couldn't say. But… welcome."_


End file.
